In the highly competitive industrial manufacture of enzymes it is of vital importance to constantly improve yield or productivity. Genetic manipulation or engineering has been put to use for this purpose for many years, where genes encoding polypeptides of interest have been placed under the transcriptional control of heterologous or synthetic promoters, they have been expressed with heterologous signal peptides in various host cells and they have been integrated in the host cell genomes in multiple copies in order to achieve so-called mRNA-saturation.
Another well-known technique to increase enzyme productivity has been to optimize the codon-usage in enzyme-encoding DNA sequence based on that of the host cell intended for its expression and based on various theoretical mRNA melting point or tertiary structure calculations.
Even so, it remains of significant interest to identify new ways to improve the expression of an enzyme of interest. Due to the highly competitive environment in the enzyme manufacture industry, even minor improvements are desirable.